


Plugged

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wants to try out something a little different and Erik’s more than happy to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugged

**Author's Note:**

> This damn ship has got to me. As a Munich born, Bayern supporter this is not good ;) but anyway I don't know why I wrote this, it's crazy. I hope you enjoy it all the same ;)

"Do you want to try something a little different?" A very naked Marco backed Erik back into the double bed behind him, pinning the younger man's arms behind his head. The younger one bucked and withered in a mock attempt to free himself.  

"Help, please help" Erik joked but Marco cupped a hand over the younger one's mouth. Marco read Erik's eyes knowing how much he wants this, he would have stopped instantly if Erik showed any sign of discomfort.

Marco checked the clock on the wall. "We have 40minuites until training, i'm going to fuck you hard and leave the semen plugged inside of you." Marco winked, letting his hand slip from Erik's mouth, giving him time to object.

Erik snickered. "What if it slips out and semen drips down my leg in training, i'm wearing shorts" Erik spoke happily while pointing to the shorts behind Marco's head.

"Well you are going to have to work hard to keep it in then" Marco winks and Erik just groans, he wants this just as badly as Marco does. "Are you still open from last night?"

Marco pushed two fingers against Erik's entrance who accepted them easily, Marco added a third digit just make sure Erik's open enough but luckily he is because preparation takes such a long time.

"Hands and knees Durm" Marco joked but the younger one rolled over eagerly and pushed his backside high into the air. "What a slutty little ass we've got here" Marco laughed, placing a hard slap onto the pale skin.

"Please Marco, fuck me" Erik whined like a petulant teenager and pressed his ass back against Marco's crotch, which only earned another hard slap, this time leaving a pale pink mark."

"Stop being needy, boy" Marco always found it hard to be a master, he ended up giggling and not disciplining Erik properly but that doesn't really matter, it's just a game neither of them take seriously.

Marco gripped Erik's hips and nudged the head of his cock against Erik's entrance but reminded adamant on teasing Erik and did not yet push inside. The younger one scoffed and pushed his hips back, trying to push himself onto Marco's cock and failing.

"Do you want me Erik?"

"Yes" The younger one said through gritted teeth. Marco gripped Erik's hips tightly and slammed inside of him with one swift move, the both of them letting out a satisfied groan, being connected to each other. Marco read the signs on Erik's face before he started to move, searching for any sign of discomfort, which never came.

Marco thrust up his hips, gripping Erik's hips tightly but not hard enough to leave bruises.  Marco started moving slowly, with the thought of not having prepared Erik in mind. The younger one was having none of it and bucked up his hips to try and force Marco deeper.

"My boyfriend is such a slut." Marco joked, pressing his forehead against Erik's, looking deep into his beautiful eyes. Erik looked back up into Marco's in awe, until Marco slammed deeper and hit his prostate. Erik's eyes slide closed, followed by groan. "You are so beautiful."

Marco kissed Erik while he slammed inside, harder and faster. Making sure he catches Erik's prostate with every thrust. Erik writhers and moans underneath his boyfriend, feeling the tell tale signs of his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach.

Erik's cock lay twitching, leaking and untouched until Marco wrapped his fingers around the dripping organ and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Erik lost it, he whine and cried out in pleasure, not caring about how loud he is and his team mates in the room next door.

"Come Erik." Marco moaned. "Come for me, fuck you are beautiful when you fall apart.  And Erik did, he bucked up his hips, screaming Marco's name as his seed flew out of him and splattered across his stomach and over Marco's hand.

Erik smirked, still not down from his high and clenched around Marco, all most making it impossible for him to thrust. Erik's walls squeezed Marco's orgasm from him, his hips stuttering and stalling as he comes, filling Erik with his milky white seed.

Marco reached over for the yellow plug on the nightstand and slowly eased out of him. Marco pressed the plug inside instantly, not letting a single drop of semen escape from Erik's ass.

"This is going to be an interesting session." Marco smirked and offered a hand to Erik, who accepted gratefully and pulled himself up. The two of them got dressed in record time, they are already late for training as it is.

Marco and Erik managed to be on the training pitch just in time for the session to start.

"Erik?" Tuchel stood with his hands on his hips. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Erik blushed and walked over to his manager.

"Why are you running like you've got something stuck up your ass?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a part 2 ;)


End file.
